Christmas Spirit
by Twinflower
Summary: Summer proves something to Marissa.


"Marissa, you have to accept it."

"But I don't believe you - I dated him for God's sake!"

"And I dated Cohen. That doesn't prove anything, people change. Or accept the truth. Or see the light or whatever."

"But..."

"Coop please, you have to let go."

"Like you have?"

"Yes."

"I don't get it... don't you love Seth anymore?"

"Of course I do and that's why this has been so difficult. I know Cohen cares about me but he doesn't love me - at least not the way he loves Ryan."

Marissa shook her head. "I know Seth and Ryan are good friends but love? Really Sum, I haven't noticed anything like that between them."

"Marissa, you see what you want to see and that's not always the truth."

Marissa gave a deep, frustrated sigh. Summer looked at her friend. "I know you want Ryan and you to be together but that won't happen. He loves Seth. A lot. I know this might sound like a cliché but there's nothing wrong with you - the connection between Seth and Ryan is just too strong to be broken by anyone. If you tried to make Ryan be with you, it would make both of you miserable. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

"No. But I love him. I don't wanna lose him."

"I'm sure that won't happen. I know he wants to stay friends. As will Cohen. Or if he won't, I'll make him," Summer grinned.

Marissa smiled. "I bet you do."

"Yeah, he won't get rid of me that easily."

Marissa just rolled her eyes. "Anyway, what about this Ryan and Seth thing? I won't believe it until I see some proof."

"Geez Coop!"

"Some concrete proof, please."

"You mean like used condoms?"

"Eeewww! No! I was thinking more like them kissing or something."

"Okay," Summer said.

After a couple of minutes, Summer's face lit up.

"You got something?"

"Yeah. Cohens' Christmas party is next week, right?"

"Yeah."

"I have an idea."

**At the pool house**

"Do we have to go?" Seth asked lying on Ryan's bed.

"It's your mother's Christmas party," Ryan said while fixing his tie.

"Was there an answer hidden there somewhere?"

"Yes. I mean yes there was and yes, we have to go."

Seth looked disappointed. "I have a feeling something terrible will happen."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Something."

"Nothing's gonna happen," Ryan said and gave Seth a quick kiss.

Seth smiled. "Have I ever told you how glad I am that we're not really brothers?"

"Yeah, last night comes to mind," Ryan said lifting his eyebrows.

"I... I... fuck," Seth stammered.

"And I thought you were the more talkative of us."

"Ah yes, usually I am but this subject is a bit... you know, awkward."

"You think our sex life is _awkward_?" Ryan asked putting his face an inch away from Seth's.

"Umm... no, of course not, I just... I mean..."

"Calm down, Seth, I was just teasing you."

"Naturally. I knew that."

Ryan looked at Seth like he wasn't buying his explanation.

"I did!"

"Okay, whatever."

"But seriously speaking, all this secrecy and sneaking around is starting to get really old."

"So you wanna tell people about us?"

"Dear Lord, no! Can you imagine my mom's reaction? She'd be devastated. OR she might start planning our wedding, you never know about women. Especially about my mother."

Ryan looked horrified. "Weddings! Yeah, let's not tell."

"Glad you agree, Ryan. Damn, it's going to be a long night."

"But I'm gonna be there."

"Yeah, not helping."

"Come on Cohen, let's go."

"Don't wanna. I want to stay here with you."

"And take the risk that your parents might find us?"

"Oh yeah, that wouldn't be good. I always knew you were the smarter one."

"Come on," Ryan said extending his hand to Seth. "Or do I have to tickle you?"

Seth smiled.

"NOT in the good way."

Seth's face fell. "You're no fun."

"I'm from Chino," Ryan stated. "Well?"

"You wouldn't?"

"Wanna try your luck?"

"Umm... not really," Seth said and took Ryan's hand. "Will you tickle me in the good way later?"

"If you promise to behave at the party."

"I can be as cordial as you want, Mr. Atwood."

"I guess we have a deal then."

"Great!"

"Now, let's go."

The Christmas party at Cohens' was starting to wind down, people were leaving and saying their goodbyes. The party had been a success like every party Kirsten threw – every guest felt the warmth and the friendly atmosphere in the house. People always enjoyed Kirsten's food - although it was more thanks to the caterers than Kirsten – and there was always enough to drink. Well, of course there was always someone who took a few too many but that was a part of every respectable gathering – at least according to Seth.

Summer and Marissa were talking in the living room and Marissa was still suspicious about Seth and Ryan despite Summer's assurances. Summer was getting frustrated with her friend. _'How stubborn can a girl be?'_ she thought to herself. Summer had waited her chance the whole night and when she finally saw Seth and Ryan standing under the mistletoe, she knew that was it.

"Hey Cohen!"

"Yeah?"

Summer just stared at Seth.

"What? You know, unlike Ryan, I need _words_ to communicate."

Ryan cocked his brow.

"God Cohen, you're so slow sometimes. You're standing under the mistletoe and so is Ryan."

"So?"

"So? You know what you're supposed to do now, right?"

"Well kinda. So?"

The girls just stared at Seth like he was an idiot.

Seth glanced at Ryan, then back to the girls. "Umm... you don't mean...?"

"Yes."

"But... but it's Ryan."

"So? A rule is a rule," Marissa stated.

"Yeah, and there are no gender boundaries here," Summer added. "Go on, we don't have the whole night."

"You can't be serious," Seth said.

Both Summer and Marissa gave the boys the 'do we look like we're kidding' look.

Seth turned to Ryan looking terrified.

"I don't think we really have a choice here," Ryan said and pulled Seth to him. "Let's just do it, okay?"

"Okay," Seth said and leaned in.

As always when Seth felt Ryan's lips on his, he couldn't leave it to just a quick kiss. For a moment Seth forgot where he was and he just enjoyed the feeling. All of a sudden Seth remembered the reality and pulled away. _'Shit, shit, shit! Was it too long?'_ he thought to himself and had a scared look on his face. Ryan looked a bit worried too and shrugged.

**Back to Summer and Marissa...**

Summer smiled and turned to Marissa who looked stunned. "Well?"

"I... I... oh my God, I think you were right."

"I usually am," Summer smirked.

"I've never seen them like that before..."

"Hot huh?"

"Yeah, I have to admit."

"And did you notice the way their hands wandered?"

"I did. I'm not sure if that made me more uncomfortable or turned-on..."

"I don't know about you but I definitely know what that scene did to me."

"Sum!"

"What? So I like to watch two hot guys going at it – there's nothing wrong with that."

"Yeah but..."

"No buts. Did you get enough proof?"

"Yes, unfortunately," Marissa sighed.

"I'm sorry Coop."

"Don't be, it's not your fault. I guess they were meant to be. I can't believe I lived to see this day, Seth Cohen has a boyfriend and I don't! Life is so unfair."

Summer couldn't help but chuckle at her dramatic friend.

"Don't laugh at me!"

"I'm not laughing at you Coop but you have to admit this is a bit funny. And besides, my situation isn't any better than yours."

"Yeah, you're right. Can you believe that we – WE – turned Seth and Ryan into gays?"

"So not our finest hour," Summer said.

"Tell me about it."

Summer and Marissa looked at each other and burst into laughter.

**...and at the same time under the mistletoe**

"Was it too long?" Seth asked trying to act calm. He was glad the girls were on the other side of the room so they couldn't hear them.

"I don't know."

"Didn't I tell you something bad would happen tonight? We're so dead. Do you think they know? Oh dear Lord, my hands! Did my hands... you now, touch you on not-so-innocent places?"

"Damn Seth, I don't know, I wasn't concentrating on your hands."

"Oh my God... this is horrible. What if they know?"

"They don't know anything, don't worry," Ryan assured.

"Hey, why are they laughing?"

"How should I know? Maybe Marissa told a joke."

"Yeah right. Even _you_ tell better jokes than Marissa."

"Gee, thanks."

"Ryan please, not now. We need to have a plan so we can confront them."

"Too late."

"What?"

"Too late – they're coming this way."

"This is so not my day," Seth sighed.

"Hi boys! Glad you had enough Christmas spirit to follow the traditions," Summer said smiling.

"Uhh... yeah."

"Well, we're off now. See you!" Marissa said. "Oh, and Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" the boys said in unison.

"Merry Christmas boys!" Summer singsonged and started walking away but abruptly turned around. "By the way, nice handiwork Cohen," she said and winked.

Seth and Ryan looked at each other and they both knew the secret was out.

"What now?" Ryan asked.

Seth thought for a moment and said: "Eggnog?"


End file.
